This invention relates to new mitomycin compounds and processes for producing the same. Mitomycin compounds are known compounds having antibacterial and anti-tumour activities. Typical mitomycin compounds are represented by the following formula:
______________________________________ ##STR2## Ra Rb Rc ##STR3## ______________________________________ (1) Mitomycin A OCH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H Y.sub.1 (2) B OCH.sub.3 H CH.sub.3 Y.sub.2 (3) C NH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 H Y.sub.1 (4) D NH.sub.2 H CH.sub.3 Y.sub.2 (5) E NH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 Y.sub.2 (6) F OCH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 Y.sub.1 (7) G NH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 Y.sub.3 (8) H OCH.sub.3 H CH.sub.3 Y.sub.3 (9) J OCH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 Y.sub.2 (10) K OCH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 Y.sub.3 (11) Porfiromycin NH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 Y.sub.1 (12) 1a-Ndemethyl- mytomycin K OCH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H Y.sub.3 (13) 1a-Ndemethyl- mitomycin G NH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 H Y.sub.3 ______________________________________ [Notes:-] ##STR4## ##STR5##  Y.sub.3 : CH.sub.2 
Compounds 1-11 are disclosed in Japanese prior art literatures as follows:
______________________________________ Compounds 1-11 are disclosed in Japanese prior art literatures as follows: ______________________________________ 1, 2, 3 & 11 Patent Publications 7597/59,17897/50 and 23097/63;* 4 & 5 Patent Application published as 122797/79;* 6 & 9 Patent Application published as 45322/80;* 7, 8 & 10 Patent Application published as 15408/80.* 12 & 13 Patent Application published as 7789/81.* ______________________________________ [*Laid open to public inspection]